


Скрипка

by Ranavern



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Stradivari violin quest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranavern/pseuds/Ranavern
Summary: Даже в Пустоши найдется место для человечности и искусства.





	Скрипка

**Author's Note:**

> Это очень старый текст, 2011 года, но он нравится мне до сих пор.

Ветер. Здесь, в искореженных, съежившихся как напуганные люди под шквальным огнем, деревьях — шумит только он. И сухой гравий с травой под моими ногами.  
Удивительно тихая часть пустоши. Ни рейдеров. Ни "Когтей". Ни мутантов. Ни взбесившихся собак, дутней, кротокрысов и прочей дряни.  
Я иду... куда-то. Исследую. Ищу припасы: медикаменты, оружие, еду. Мародерство теперь в порядке вещей, потому что погибшим их вещи уже не нужны, но стимуляторы и антирадин могут спасти тех живых, что еще остались от человечества.  
Мне восемнадцать лет и несколько месяцев назад я впервые вышел из убежища сто один.  
А имя для этой истории не так важно. 

Мне снова приходится идти через метро. От хрипов диких гулей, запаха трупов мертвых рейдеров со следами почти человеческих зубов, сползшей с черепов плоти и обнаженных мышц — меня как раньше, в поисках Музея, порой выворачивает на железный пол подсобных помещений подземки.  
Здесь, в этих подвалах, залитых отравленной радиацией, маслянисто блестящей темной водой, где начинает нервозно потрескивать счетчик Гейгера, в этих узких ржавых коридорчиках с ошметками реклам, которые уже некому увидеть, в этих обвалившихся туннелях, где порой такая чернота, что ты дергаешься от звука собственных шагов — попросту страшно. И очень легко потеряться.  
От страха не помогает даже подсветка пип-боя.  
В очередной подсобке с кривыми, уже переставшими закрываться железными ржавыми шкафчиками, со стены над генератором смотрит реклама. Человечек в синем комбинезоне — очевидно, подобном моему старому — подмигивает и показывает большой палец. 

_Убежища "Волт-тек". Будь уверен в своем будущем!_

Я по привычке оглядываю шкафчики на предмет завалявшегося шприца со стимулятором или пачки сигарет, приоткрывая их дулом крепко сжатого в руках автомата. Если с внешней стороны дверей видны имена, то с внутренней на меня иногда смотрят лица. Обычные фотографии в железных рамках, которые сохранились каким-то чудом.  
Любимая дочка, качающаяся на качелях у дома. Дорогая жена, сияющая от радости, потому что в ее руках новорожденный сын. Улыбающиеся постаревшие родители. 

_Господи Боже. В тебя не верили в Убежище, но если ты можешь — упокой этих кем-то любимых людей на своем небе. Не дай им видеть, что монстры умудрились натворить с телами._

Если вы мне скажете, что человечность и искусство не стоят ничего в это время, особенно здесь — вы ошибетесь. Я мог не помогать той старушке. Агате. Все снаряжение у меня есть и пара патронов вряд ли спасет дело, когда на меня полезет мутант высотой с каркас стандартного дома в десять этажей, но... я не мог пройти мимо.  
У нее внутри было слишком тихо. Словно Пустоши сломались вокруг этого домика и не коснулись ничего. Ни (пожалуй, только для меня) подлинного чуда — настоящего чая с молоком, который неведомо где разыскали и принесли торговцы. Ни кружевных салфеток, связанных руками старушки. Ни самой Агаты. Ни лучей солнца, которые светили сквозь тонкие занавески. В этих двух крохотных комнатках казалось, что выйди — и вот-вот увидишь что-то из детских мечтаний. Например, стриженую лужайку с газоном. Волшебную улицу, где стоят дома с красными крышами и цветет на карнизах... кажется, герань. Такие размытые красные или розовые цветы, которые я видел на картинках.  
Кстати, я последнее время очень много курю. Я никогда этого не делал раньше, но к сигаретам быстро привыкаешь. Они успокаивают. Дают ощущение, что хоть что-то в этом мире идет своим чередом, невзирая на ядерную войну.  
Но даже сигарет стало не хватать. Я в том смысле, что отогнать тоску, которая неизменно нападала на меня, когда я видел каждый день один и тот же больной пейзаж и разрушенную человеческую жизнь.  
Все — прах. Все — разбито. Автострады. Закусочные. Машины. Заправочные станции. Монумент Вашингтона. Технический музей. Данные на дисках — чьи-то фантазии и мысли, воспоминания, фотографии — уничтожены. Вся человеческая жизнь ушла в ничто.  
Странно, но в одном из лагерей рейдеров я как-то нашел довоенную книгу. Старую-старую. Она даже была написана не в Америке. На стершейся обложке был нарисован уставший, поседевший человек — и пронзительно-тонкая чернокудрая женщина с зелеными глазами. Они шли под руку по улице какого-то сказочно красивого города, где улицы были вымощены ровным камнем, а дома были сплошь в резьбе с украшениями, и у женщины через локоть был перекинут букет удивительных, желтых и пушистых цветов.  
Я ее читал. Многое не понял. Но на последних строках, когда женщина обещала своему возлюбленному покой и мир, которого никогда не будет здесь, у нас — почему-то ощутил такую грусть и легкость, что в горле встал комок и я поспешно закрыл книгу. 

Вот и штаб-квартира Волт-Тек. Точнее, как написано на табличке — Vault-Tec.  
Я иду по разрушенной центральной области Вашингтона. Она производит странное ощущение. Странное и страшное. Там, где раньше были туристы и сувенирные магазины — потрескавшийся асфальт со следами дорожной разметки, блестящие остановки... если не ошибаюсь, троллейбусов и автобусов, которых я никогда не видел, кроме как просевшими и сиротливо увязшими в расплавленном взрывом асфальте, — разбиты и щерятся сверкающими гранями расколотых стекол.  
Здесь, даже спустя много лет, все застыло таким, каким было раньше. Брошенное в спешке или собранное — все люди как могли — пытались выбраться. На асфальте можно разглядеть чью-то помаду, которой уже нельзя пользоваться, разбитое зеркальце, игрушку. Шляпку. Портфель. Один из скелетов обнимает ножки набитой до отказа теперь прогнившей едой тележки из супермаркета. Я морщусь. Понятия не имею, что было в магазине, но гнилью несет до сих пор.  
Я выдергиваю из тележки с самого низа бутылку коньяка. И виски.  
Кто бы подумал, что после войны жизнь будет такой, что алкоголь по шестьсот долларов за бутылку будут использовать для промывки ран, если уж совсем ничего нет, и как обезболивающее? По крайней мере, мне он нужен именно для этого. Пить — если останется.  
Грузовики и обозначения. Белая табличка с алыми буквами и зловещим черно-желтым треугольником, на котором изображен трехлопастной вентилятор. Одного этого достаточно, чтобы посеять тревогу.  
_"Внимание! Повышенный уровень радиации! Без костюмов вход запрещен!"_  
Одна из машин, накренившись, увязла колесом над спуском в воронку. Дверь со звездой раскрыта.  
_U.S. ARMY_  
Странно, что все до сих пор не поняли того, что война не ведет ни к чему хорошему. Мы воевали. И что теперь?  
Не осталось ничего.  
Наполненные рейдерами и мутантами руины вместо больниц. Вместо школ — бомбовые воронки вроде этой, от которых я поспешно убегаю подальше, услышав нервное потрескивание счетчика Гейгера. В какую-то секунду он замирает на отметке 10 РАД, а затем стрелка вяло опускается на ноль. Десятка значит, что за 20 секунд ты можешь подхватить обычную лучевую болезнь. За минуту — тяжелую. Минута сорок — смерть. Здесь нельзя медлить.  
Развороченная светлокудрая кукла в испачканном кровью хозяйки платьице осуждающе смотрит на меня с асфальта единственным пластиковым глазом. 

Внутри здания Волт-Тек тихо. Эти покинутые офисные небоскребы всегда вызывают у меня ощущение легкой паники. Не поддаться сложно, но приходится справляться. Тут темно почти так же, как в метро — аварийное освещение было рассчитано на что угодно, но только не на то, что город уничтожат ядерной бомбой и покинутому людьми оборудованию останется отработать свой срок и уйти в небытие, потому что никто не включит генераторы вновь и никто не заменит перегоревшие лампы. Те, кто этим занимался — мертвы.  
Я иду медленно. Если нет — а у меня еще нет — привычки, то ты готов палить из автомата по каждой тени. Конечно, в пустоши я за это время повидал многое, но страх темных заброшенных помещений — это единственное, от чего так и не удалось избавиться.  
Я боюсь не темноты. Я боюсь той опасности, которая может прятаться внутри нее. Еще в убежище нам запрещали ходить по некоторым туннелям или коридорам, если в них пробирались разросшиеся до размеров гигантских крыс радтараканы — поэтому мигание красных ламп, обозначающих дезинфекцию внутри перекрытого отсека или тревогу — и темнота, означавшая, что внутри не должно быть людей — стали знаком опасности.  
После огромного, залитого блеклым дневным светом зала перед поломанными турникетами прохода внутрь и висящей под потолком пластиковой дверью-шестеренкой с цифрами 101 — я стараюсь ступать бесшумно, вслушиваясь в каждый посторонний звук.  
Здесь все такое, как было оставлено давным-давно. Похорони оставшихся погибших, счисти пыль, почини раскрошенную плитку, покрой лаком двери, разбери завалы — и здесь вновь можно работать. А так — все осталось, как и было. Люди не знали о ядерном ударе и не были готовы, поэтому каждый бежал куда мог и естественно, что это их не спасло.  
Лестница наверх пуста. Я жду тут рейдеров, которые ищут наживу — или кого-то в этом духе, но во всех кабинетах, возле которых я оказываюсь — тихо. Система безопасности мной взломана и отключена. Турели и роботы молчат.  
А что до рейдеров — это объяснимо. Кому нужно офисное здание? Эти ребята скорее предпочтут испоганить бывшую дорогущую гостиницу неподалеку, где полный всем, чем хочешь бар — и можно пинком ноги раскрыть президентский люкс. Шелковые постели изодраны и обветшали, в бассейне на веранде и в ванной наверняка нет горячей воды, но рейдеров это вряд ли интересует.  
Как бы то ни было, за железной дверью, которую искорежил бетонный осколок — я нахожу самую главную тайну, хранимую Волт-Тек от всех, кроме правительства. Карта убежищ по всей Америке. Я вижу нужное мне — 92, домашнее 101, 87, 112. Все они в этом районе. Я даже не думал, что их так много.  
Вот странно, но я впервые задумываюсь, что нумерация наверняка шла от единицы. И мне становится как-то радостно. Это ведь значит — сколько людей смогло выжить? 

Только на деле все оказывается совсем не так.  
Я думал, что встречу в девяносто втором намертво закрытую дверь и даже не знал, как буду пробираться. И почему-то представлял прохладные, залитые голубоватым светом коридоры, людей в яркой одежде музыкантов и художников (ведь это убежище для талантов, на них не должны быть комбинезоны!), мягкие синие ковры под ногами и деревянную мебель.  
Нужно ли описывать мое смятение, когда я увидел залитый призрачным кровавым блеском коридор, стены в пятнах ржавчины, похожих на следы бойни — и несколько обглоданных болотниками, почерневших скелетов?  
Сердце мне сдавливает намертво. Какое-то время я просто стою и стараюсь дышать глубже. Стук в груди нервозно частый, меня подбивает завыть и побыстрее унести отсюда ноги. Я буквально чувствую, как тупею, парализованный красным светом и полумраком. Это сочетание пугает до оцепенения. Я трачу патроны вхолостую, когда стреляю по дутням и болотникам, постоянно промахиваясь. Это все для меня — как со стороны. Это не я — брожу по ржавым окровавленным коридорам, где в воздухе маревом разливается паника, боль, страх, безнадежность, утопленное в отчаянии непонимание, что происходит. Эти чувства застыли здесь воском в холодной воде. 

Терминал. Зоя Хаммерстейн? 

_"Чувствую себя неважно в последнее время. Какая-то слабость и головокружение после игры в студии. Там быстро становится душно, но, конечно, дело того стоит. Одно только наблюдение за техникой других скрипачей позволяет мне играть лучше с каждым днем. Они не гнушаются давать мне подсказки, указывать на огрехи. Сегодня вечером мы с девочками из струнной группы идем на танцы. Я бы так хотела, чтобы умница Паркер, парень, который занимается звуком, пригласил меня. Он мне так нравится"._

Я щелкаю "вперед". 

_"Я ччувствуую себя ннне оччень хорошо. Я не могу ссосредоточиться я схходила к ддоктору Беннисону но он просто сказал ччто это стресс и не сстоит вволновваться я думаю всяккий раз после сстудии я ддико устаю я даже не ммогу большше печатать так я ддрож"_

Я щелкаю "вперед".  
Мне становится еще более жутко. В последней записи нет ничего, кроме последнего, отчаянного крика о помощи, которую никто не смог оказать. 

_"оо; сли прик Аз пдаит вс Погомите ПомоГите мде Мне, УмСла потЕря остановитеих наурУжу охмая гаЛАВа"*_

Я глубоко выдыхаю и отключаю терминал. Отхожу на шаг, крепко сжимая автомат. 

_"Что тут произошло?"_  
Сердцебиение не унимается. Я ломаю все отмычки, открывая те двери, которые могу открыть. Мои руки дрожат. Но я иду. Я не уйду без скрипки, иначе не вернусь в убежище 92 никогда.  
Аудиозаписи и терминалы проливают свет на случившееся — и мне становится еще страшнее. Людей свели с ума. Чертовы эксперименты вынудили их убивать друг друга. Вынудили. Когда я послушал тот белый шум, который включал обитателям убежища чокнутый смотритель — мне стало плохо меньше, чем за минуту. Хотелось закричать — дико, неистово, лишь бы не слышать этого звука. Я просто со всего маху треснул по кнопке, отключая эту такую же безумную, как ее создатели, систему. Зачем Волт-Тек понадобилось устанавливать здесь это, когда на кону было столько человеческих жизней? Зачем, когда это убежище было едва ли не единственным носителем культуры прошлого планеты, которое так и не дойдет до всех живущих в полной мере?  
Я поступил невменямо, но когда скрипка из теплого, живого дерева, словно заботливо спрятанный для кого-то ребенок — покинула убежище, то я поставил у входа пару мин посильнее — и просто подорвал их.  
Дорогу завалило полностью, похоронив навсегда тайну и боль убежища 92. Провальный, увенчавшийся только страшными смертями эксперимент. 

Я даже не думал получать награду за скрипку.  
Агата обрадовалась инструменту — искренне как немногие — так, что возле ясных глаз этой бабушки появились глубокие морщинки, похожие на солнечные лучи. Я не хотел уходить из того домика, в котором остановилось время, поэтому задержался в нем еще на время. Помог убрать и подлатать прохудившуюся крышу. Караванщики, которым скрипка Агаты служит путеводной звездой — заходят сюда все же не так уж часто.  
Странная вещь. Отец как-то сказал мне, что в мире, который был до войны — парни и девчонки моего возраста кричали, что у них нет времени. А я понятия не имею, на что тратить свою жизнь. Сейчас я найду отца, но мне восемнадцать и мир, который меня окружает — это мир, в котором есть место лишь выживанию, но я понимаю, что не хочу выживать всю свою жизнь.  
Мимо Агаты было невозможно пройти мимо. Вот причина моего решения. Пустошь — это место, где книги превращаются в бесполезную бумагу, а музыка не ценится вовсе. Люди забыли, что это такое. А между тем это даже дороже, чем я думал. Оно не дает забыть, кто мы есть. Не просто один из выживших на этой планете биологических видов.  
Сейчас я сижу в развалинах старой школы. В том, что осталось от класса — когда-то яркие, а сейчас поблекшие, разрисованные зверятами и цветами стены, покрытый пылью и каменной крошкой пол, висящая на одной петле дверь. На развороченные взрывом бетонные балки с железными штырями, упирающиеся в небо — смотрит идущее на закат золотое солнце.  
После девяносто второго остро хочется напиться в хлам, но этим я займусь в Мегатонне. Дома. Позволить себе нагрузиться, находясь посреди пустошей, может только полный идиот. Кстати, Мегатонна уже виднеется невдалеке черным силуэтом.  
Рядом со мной на парте, обнимая бутылку с виски — сидит плюшевый медведь. Мне, уже попривыкшему убивать, стало парадоксально жалко эту лежащую в грязи грустную игрушку.  
Такое ощущение, что пластиковые блестящие глазки тоже смотрят на солнце, которое искрится в виски густо-карамельного цвета.  
Я отпиваю из горла — алкоголь обжигает пищевод и пустой желудок — и вытаскиваю пачку сигарет. Бросаю взгляд на медведя и прикуриваю, возвращая плюшевой игрушке бутылку.  
— Ты не куришь. Уж прости.  
Звук собственного голоса кажется мне непривычным. В Пустоши можно провести неделю или месяц в полном молчании, потому что ты никого не встретишь. Ни единой живой души. Так что я охотно болтаю с бродячими торговцами, когда встречаю их — или слушаю "Новости Галактики". Тридогнайт из приемника мне, конечно, не ответит, но слушать его рассказы, в которых пару раз промелькнул и я — "деточка из убежища 101, потерявший папу, — помогите мальчику, если встретите его" — это точно лучше, чем волна Анклава. Ее как ни включишь — вечно слышно либо долбаный военный марш (войной я сыт по горло — она ежедневно вокруг во всей красе) как на утренней зарядке в убежище, либо пропаганда Эдема. Я понимаю отступников Цитадели, которые отстреливают к чертовой матери роботов Анклава. В принципе когда они оказываются рядом — я поступаю точно так же, потому что их "Доброе утро, Америка! Это твой президент — Джон Генри Эдем!" меня раздражает. Не понимаю, как на такое можно купиться.  
Правда, в этот раз из радио слышно отнюдь не Тридогнайта. Из потрескивающих и шумящих колонок льется скрипка.  
Покажется, что это просто описать, однако нет. Я сижу на парте в разрушенной школе, курю, глядя на заходящее солнце, и слушаю музыку. В какой-то момент от тягучей, удивительно пронзительной мелодии — я ощущаю мурашки на коже и нечто такое, словно мне действительно перехватило дыхание. Ручей звуков течет, а потом набирает густоту и поражает тебя в самую душу.  
Когда я продолжаю путь домой — плюшевый медведь с клетчатым бантиком на шее разглядывает Столичную Пустошь, высунувшись из заднего кармана моего рюкзака.  
А вокруг все так же льется легкая, грустная и такая неестественная для этого отравленного радиацией мира — музыка. 

**Author's Note:**

> Текст терминала-дневника Зои Хаммерстейн взят дословно из официального перевода игры.


End file.
